


Sweetest of Dreams

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: One of the perks of falling asleep in Adora’s bed is that it helps Catra to have wet dreams. This dream turns out to be particularly kinky, even to Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Sweetest of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning: The story contains elements of dubious consent.

Ever since being promoted to Force Captain, Catra found herself with less and less free time. It wasn’t like a Horde soldier got to enjoy leisure that much to begin with, but now with seemingly everyone asking for her input and opinion on just about everything, sometimes Catra wasn’t sure if she actually slept, or just daydreamed of doing that.   
  
Despite her best attempts though, whenever she did dream though, there was always one face she both loved and hated to see there. It was the face of one ponytailed blonde whose bed she had more or less made their shared one over the years. Of course, now she wasn’t there anymore, yet whenever Catra closed her eyes, she liked to image Adora’s hand stroking her mane and cheek like she had often done back when she had still been sporting Horde uniform.   
  
Even if it pained her, Catra still liked to sleep on Adora’s old bed every now and then. While the cadets did find her behavior strange, Catra had ordered them not to wash the bedsheets or anything, as it was one of the few remaining bastions of Adora’s presence both within the Fright Zone and in Catra’s life. Thanks to her heightened sense of smell, when she closed her eyes while sleeping in that bed, it was easy for her to lose herself into the sweet land of dreams where things were so much better. Curling up just like she had done always in the past, Catra closed her eyes and tugged the sheets closer to her. Sniffing the sheets and pillow, she fueled her sleep deprived mind in hopes of being greeted with fantasies that would dull out the harsh reality that was her life now; one where Adora wasn’t with her, but against her.   
  
Just as she was feeling the exhaustion get the best of her, Catra’s fingers found the patch of soft fur in between her legs. With a faint, soft moan, she welcomed the sweet slumber before taking last sniff before dozing off.    
  
*   
  
The Crimson Waste had earned its name if nothing else. It was not only a waste, but a hot one at that, especially for someone who had a thick layer of fur and a big, bushy mane, much like Catra. The place in her mind was maybe a dump, but it did have a few upsides to it, with one of them now being tied up to a pole in middle of a wide open arena.   
  
Of course defeating Adora and her sidekicks had been easy for someone who had been able to singlehandedly become a gang leader without really even breaking a sweat. The rest of Adora’s companions had been put behind bars, but she had made sure that Adora got a special treatment. After all, Adora was special to her, so it was only natural she’d single her out like this.   
  
“Hey Adora.~” Catra cooed as she squatted down in front of her. Pushing some of the idle strings that had escaped out of Adora’s ponytail behind her ear, she leaned in closer. “Isn’t it awfully hot in here?”   
  
Adora couldn’t really respond verbally, as her mouth was gagged, but the beads of sweat were making it more than clear that the temperature was getting hot; notably hotter at least what either of them were used to in the Fright Zone, with the area being more or less always covered by shadows. The top of the arena wasn’t covered, so the rays of sunshine were able to shine right through. Catra was better at keeping herself cool, even though the leather jacket was getting somewhat glued into her back thanks to all the sweat. That didn’t bother Catra though, as Adora was the one thing and the one thing only she was now focusing on.   
  
What made it marvelous, though, was the fact that they were far, far from alone. The entire area was surrounded by gang members, thugs and hooligans, all now loyal to Catra. They were all enjoying the show their leader was putting on, booing and shouting, yet restraining themselves from throwing anything. No one wanted to end up on Catra’s bad side like Tung Lashor had; that was just common sense.   
  
“Seems like we have a bit of an audience here with us…” Catra pondered out loud. Moving her hand from caressing Adora’s cheek to tugging her chin, she moved Adora’s head herself to make her look just how much of an audience they had. Much like during their fighting, Catra still had the habit of rubbing in every victory to Adora’s face and it seemed like this time was no different. Now though, she had amped up the stakes and severity of it to eleven, but it wasn’t like anyone would just tell her no. She was on top of the food chain now, and without Hordak shouting her orders or Shadow Weaver hurling her abuse, there was nothing and no one that could get in her way.   
  
Adora muffled something, but the gag was still effectively silencing her completely. She didn’t want to admit it, but they had lost completely. Closing her eyes, Adora tried to ignore the reality of the situation, be it the heat or the audience or the fact that they had lost, but a quick slap on her face woke her back into reality. Seeing Catra’s half lid eyes stare her down made Adora gulp. She was used to this sight, but not like this. She had woken up to having Catra on top of her many times, but not it was all different. “Mmpphmm…!”   
  
“Oh, so now you want to plead when you’ve lost…?” Catra sighed as she did her best forced frown look. The thought of giving Adora the chance to speak up, only to muffle her again when she’d start talking sounded delightful, yet she decided that the right course of action was to keep her gagged; that was unless she’d find a better use for her mouth.   
  
Everyone in the crowd was getting riled up and loud. They had all lost something to in the war of Princess Alliance and the Horde and now that their leader wore the Horde symbol, it wasn’t just easy, but necessary for them to pick a side. To Catra though, all the shouting was but mere background noise at best, as the only sounds she was interested in were Adora’s whimpering pleas. “Does being seen publicly humiliated like this turn you on? I bet it does…” Catra teased as she swayed from one side to another, even adding her swinging tail into the mix as it trailed over Adora’s cheek when her hands couldn’t.   
  
Positioning herself behind the small pillar where Adora’s hands were, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s hips. Adora was hanging her head down as she tried her best to ignore the reality of the situation, but Catra’s tail forced her chin upwards to see the crowds of people looking at them.   
  
They were all reveling in her defeat.   
  
“See how eager they are to see you lose…?” Catra murmured as she started to slowly tug down Adora’s pants. “They want to see the mighty hero of Etheria fall and admit defeat. Yet they can only watch… if you think this is torture, just imagine how they must feel. But that’s how you train a pet or in this case a good soldier, through harsh discipline. You and I know a lot about that after all…”   
  
Adora wanted to look over her shoulder at Catra, but she could only turn her head so much thanks to being tied up. The pillar behind her wasn’t too big, as Catra was able to wrap her arms around her, but still too much for Adora to see much anything than Catra’s fluffy, extensive and unkempt mane. Still, she didn’t need to see to know that she was smirking, especially now that Adora’s pants were tugged down almost to her knees.   
  
The entire crowd cheered at the sight, yet it was only Catra who got to enjoy the perks of Adora’s defeat. No matter how riled up they were getting, they all knew they had no place in the arena itself. That was a field reserved for their leader and her treasured captive.   
  
Catra’s lingering fingers didn’t take long to move from Adora’s hips to what was in between her somewhat sweaty legs. What amused Catra the most was perhaps the fact that despite her protests, she was already wet. Having fingered Adora plenty of times, she could easily tell the difference between sweat and slick. “Oh, is this perhaps turning you on…?” Catra snickered. Adora was doing her best to keep her legs mostly closed, but with Catra having all the control of the situation, eventually her toned thighs were spread out enough for her to get a proper access to her pussy.   
  
Despite the noises the crowd was making, Catra could still hear the sloppy sounds when her fingers pushed their way inside. “Who knew you were masochistic like this, Adora…?” Catra pondered out loud as she continued to idly rub and finger her. Two fingers deep inside of her, she used her thumb to idly rub at her clit, once she had dipped it properly in Adora’s own wetness. “You truly have no ounce of shame, do you? Being captured, tied down, seen by hundreds… and yet, look just how wet you are…”    
  
Catra’s tail moved from underneath Adora’s chin to top of her head, forcing her to look where Catra’s fingers were sinking into. Now having to come face to face with the fact that all of this was truly making her wet beyond what she was ever willing to admit, Adora could only huff in her faint protest, yet she wasn’t even trying to close her legs anymore. She was far too worked up to even fake resistance at this point, especially since Catra of all people knew exactly what made her tick and shiver.   
  
Being the hero of Etheria, by now Adora was used to having lots of eyes on her, but this was totally different. Even if it was just her and Catra, she would have tried to protest, even if only pretending to do so, yet now, despite wanting to do so, Adora didn’t have the willpower to close her legs. She wanted,  _ needed _ Catra too much to do that.   
  
“Mmmpph... mmmphh…” Adora huffed as she felt Catra picking up her pace a bit. She had always loved the way Catra handled her, by building her up slowly and surely, only to finish it with a bang to really get her legs shaking and quivering. It seemed like all that time apart hadn’t dulled Catra’s skills, as she navigated her way inside of Adora with pinpoint precision, knowing what to do and at what pace to really get Adora moaning loud. The mouthpiece was still keeping her mostly silent and keeping her from really being able to word her thoughts into words, yet still just the fact that she was getting louder was more than enough of a feedback to Catra that she still had it.   
  
“Mm, that’s right…” Catra purred. Being in the center of sunlight was making her sweat too, but she wasn’t planning on stopping before she was done with her needy captive. With her one free hand, she moved away from holding Adora’s thighs spread out to cup at her chest. She was still wearing her uniform -- one that was rather sweaty at this point -- but that didn’t do much to stop Catra from being able to play with Adora’s breasts through the somewhat soaked texture. Even through the bra, she was able to pinch at Adora’s nipples and chuckled when she heard instant response in form of a high-pitched whimper.   
  
Seeing how Adora was now moving her hips in unison with Catra’s fingers, she knew what to do next. After picking up her pace even more, suddenly Catra stopped completely. It took Adora a good ten seconds or so to realize, that she had been fucking herself up against Catra’s fingers. The crowd couldn’t really see it, but both Catra and Adora knew just what had happened. Adora’s already rosy cheeks turned even more red, as she could feel the last ounces of her shame being discarded. “Mm… mmmphph…?!”   
  
“Well? Why did you stop…?” Catra smirked as she finally leaned in closer so that Adora could see her again. “If you want to cum, you only have to continue fucking yourself up against my fingers…”   
  
Adora tried to stop her body from doing just what Catra wanted her to, but the aching in her core was simply too much for her to ignore. Slowly, she started to move her hips again, using those still fingers much like they were a toy. Thanks to being tied up, she didn’t have much to move around and having only her legs to give her thrust some strength, it was a desperate attempt to push herself over the edge. She was close, so very, very close by now.   
  
So close that she was crying tears of frustration.   
  
Seeing the look on Adora’s face, Catra couldn’t just leave her like this. She was angry at her for abandoning her, for more reasons by now than she could count, yet still, she simply couldn’t leave her on her own. Given what she had pushed Adora through, this was the least she could do.   
  
“Cum for me…” Catra grunted, saying it more like an order than anything. Finally, she returned the favor, as she started to thrust her fingers back up inside Adora’s wet cunt.   
  
It took but a few thrusts and those few words to do just that. Catra could feel Adora’s inner walls tightening around her fingers. Her entire body was shaking as her orgasm hit her in waves and unlike in normal situations, she couldn’t properly collapse as it happened. Now, she could only endure it happening, with Catra prolonging it just to hear and see Adora’s reaction to it all. At this point, she didn’t care if the entire world saw her defeat.   
  
“Mm, I want to show the entire world that I won… and what better way than to show you, the hero of Etheria in a state like this before me…?” Catra chuckled as the entire area started to chant and shout her name.   
  
*   
  
Catra’s eyes flashed open. Panting just like she had seen Adora do during her orgasm, she lifted up the bedsheet. The mattress as well as her own boxers were utterly soaked, which would make future fantasies harder, as now more of Adora’s scent had been washed away.   
  
With a weary sigh, Catra slammed her head up against a pillow and turned her head to the side. There was still the picture of her and Adora taped to a wall, as well as her claw marks.   
  
Despite her best efforts, it was clear she couldn’t stop thinking about Adora.   
  
“I miss you… Adora…” Catra whispered as she moved a hand in between her legs. After giving Adora such an intense orgasm, it was time for her to enjoy one of her own. With Adora’s scent still fresh in her nostrils, that wasn’t exactly what one would call a hard task.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
